Cold
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: Winter was bitterly cold, but it was when hearts were the warmest. Maybe it was the cold that forced them to huddle together. Seth/Eirika after SS drabble, light humor, but not a comedy.


Snow covered Renais in a white blanket. The trees, save for a few evergreen, were stripped bare of leaves and the lake had frozen over. Winter was bitterly cold, but it was when hearts were the warmest. It had always been winter in which people fell in love. Maybe it was the cold that forced them to huddle together, maybe it was the holidays, maybe it was a longing for spring and new life. What ever the reason, it was winter that had claimed the hearts of the people.

Seth was on duty, it seemed he was always on duty. He huddled on the wall, watching the dim fire smoldering in front of him. He hated guard duty in the winter months, particularly the night watch. He shivered, wrapping the woolen cloak tighter around his frame, willing the sun to rise. It wouldn't, couldn't be after 2 am now. His hands gripped at the empty mug he had, wrapped up in his cloak with him. Its aroma had been the only pleasant thing about the "morning".

"Are you still on duty?" The voice was light, female, soft and even without looking, Seth could tell the speaker was smiling.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be in bed your Highness?" He asked, the unmistakable sound of giggles erupted behind him and the woman stepped closer. She knelt over him, filling the mug with a hot brown liquid, hot chocolate. Her weight was warming, but emotionally and otherwise.

"I'm used to being awake late at night." She said softly, resting for a moment on him, as if giving the knight a hug, "It doesn't seem right that I no longer keep watch with you." Seth smiled despite himself.

"Sir Kyle found it highly shameful that you did."

"Did you?"

"Yes." He said, because it was the right answer and somewhat honest. Not "shameful" that she had kept watch with him. Them. Not shameful, but a damned problem. He was suppose to guard her. Not have her keep watch like a common solider.

"Really?" She asked, tensing a little. He felt the weight on his back lighten, and the cold came back.

"A little." he conceited. He didn't have to spin around to see the triumphant grin on her cheeks. She walked into the firelight, a cloaked silhouette, sitting down beside him. Nearly on top of him. But not close enough.

It grew later, they sat in near silence. Eirika looked up at the stars. They were magnificent, with only a light fall of snow blocking any of the heavens from view. Seth's mug was warm in his hands, beside him, Eirika warmed his side, just leaning against him. Then he noticed, under her fur cloak, Eirika was shivering.

"Are you cold my lady?" he asked.

"A...A bit..." she said through chattering teeth. Seth stood and pulled off his cloak, wrapping it around her.

"Seth...this is mad. You'll freeze." She responded as he sat back down.

"I..." deep breath, "I'm fine your highne-" He was cut off with the bulky fur-and-wool clad princess sat in his lap.

"Eirika I really..."

"Ssh." She said, throwing his cloak around his shoulders and pulling hers off and on top of them like a blanket. "This makes more sense."

"But..." he sighed, there was no winning against her here. And no one was watching. He could indulge himself in her presence for a time. It wouldn't be "right" but it would be sane. And a lot more pleasant than either of them freezing. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up, into his arms. She sat on one knee, arms resting against his chest, her body sideways, head in the crook of his neck. Her left hand held the cloak up to her chin.

Seth relaxed, holding her close. The man in him told the knight in him that it was to keep the princess warm. The man in him lied to make the knight agree. It was to hold Eirika close. He kissed her forehead thoughtlessly. As natural as breathing now that his inner knight was reducing to moderate complaints. Eirika giggled beneath his lips, snuggling closer to him. A blush appeared on Seth's cheeks, invisible in the dark. The knight inside protested. The man shut it up. Seth pulled her even closer, crushing her against his chest. The snow was getting heavier. A flake landed just under Eirika's left eye, melting away into nothingness.

"Princess...can..." Seth took a deep breath. The man inside covered the knight's mouth, silencing Seth's "common sense", "Can I...kiss you..." the last two words were half-whispered, he didn't know if he wanted them to be heard. He was ashamed, must be the sleep talking. He'd never say that. Not in a million yea-

She didn't answer so much as comply. Her lips touched his, lightly. Her breath tasted faintly of the chocolate she had been drinking, with the lightest traces of milk of her soft red lips. A warm sensation. It was not a "lovers" kiss, it was more of a peck. The kind normally reserved for cheeks. Seth, recovering from the shock, set his mug down on the seat she had previously occupied.

"Princess..." he whisper weakly, his normally strong voice but a breath.

"You're warm Seth..." she muttered, her voice calm and dreamy.

"You too..." he replied. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Joining me tonight." the honest answer, "I missed keeping watch with you." The wrong answer. His inner knight shouted in protest. The man shot it a glare, forcing it to cow in submission. Leaving Seth free from the hassle of common sense in the early morning hours. He put his lips back on hers. Harder this time, less of a peck. She responded, twisting in his arms, deepening the kiss.

Dawn (and Forde) found Eirika in Seth's arms as he finished his watch. The blonde knight smiled as he went to take his place, his shift on the wall. He watched with nonjudgmental eyes as Seth picked Eirika up, a bundle of fur and aqua hair, and carried her away.

He set her down on her bed, the fur cloak an extra blanket over the goose-down quilt that covered her bed. White, like the snow outside. As he let her go, she stirred, sitting upright in a sleepy-childlike manner and grabbing his arm.

"Its cold." She said

"I'll return with another blanket and a log for your fire."

"Okay." She nodded in acceptance, the gears in her sleepy brain already turning.

He returned a short while later. A log in one hand and a blanket in the other. Behind him, Ephraim had arrived with two mugs of chocolate.

"Late night sister?" The king asked, his voice a light jest. She nodded,

"I kept watch."

"Thank you." Her brother said, looking at Seth, merriment in his blue eyes, "Why don't you two rest for the day?" The king left before Seth had a chance to argue, the general had a sneaking suspicion that this was Forde's fault. He'd have to thank him. Once he had set the fire to blazing and draped the blanket over Eirika, Seth sat beside the window. Watching the early morning unfold. How gray and cold the world looked? The clouds so thick that the sun was all but gone.

"Seth..." Eirika said,

"Yes?" He turned to look at her,

"Can you come here?" She asked. He stood, walking the few paces to her bedside.

"Yes your High-" She pulled him off balance and onto the bed. Seth looked at her, her juvenile smile.

"Sit with me..." she said, pulling open the blankets and gesturing beside her. He did so, sitting on the bedside, but refusing the covers. She sighed, displeased with the distance.

"Seth..."

"Yes?"

"It's cold." He nodded, smiling to himself, here was his opening. The man inside him looked at his inner knight. 'It's to keep princess Eirika warm.' the knight protested, but Seth slid beside Eirika anyway, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is that better Your highness?" he asked,

"Yes..." She whispered, blushing.

Winter, maybe its the fact that people have to huddle together to keep warm. But more often one finds thats just a convenient excuse.


End file.
